HATE LOVE COURAGE Two Souls Intertwined
by exotoa
Summary: (Story In progress) This will give you suspinse drama action adventure and romance. Based on The popular Toy series Bionicle from lego


HATE, LOVE, COURAGE  
  
By Corwin Rogers  
Prologue  
  
She was on a beach. it looked so familiar what was it? The water... It was dark, dark with evil, with hate. What, Why, How? Questions in her mind that weren't answered. Then a ray of light, she looked and saw a figure standing at the water, it was tall, red. What was it? Then the figure turned and looked at her. Red flaming eyes, eyes with courage, eyes of a warrior. Then it waded into the water to face the darkness. "Wait!" she said, but her words fell on deaf ears. "Wait", She said softer now. Then suddenly the area became a maelstrom of purple and black. " Wait no!" she said "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" she yelled. "what does it mean?" softer. Then as Quick as it started it stopped. "huh?" Gali was in a Ko-koran Inn room with the other Toa Nuva. "mmmmm.no huki the pakra ball is to big for you" Pohatu muttered in his sleep  
  
Chapter 1 Part I  
  
The next day Gali and the rest of the Toa set of for there home villages to rest up. Gali was sitting by the waterfall near Ga-Koro 'What was this dream I've been having, it doesn't make sense." She thought to herself. "The dream never finishes but---". Then a familiar voice called to her. "Gali!" Nokama called as she ran to her. "Turaga Nokama." Nokama reached Gali and said "Gali you are usually swimming by now, you look like a stone". "Sorry Turaga." Gali stated "Is anything wrong Gali?" "Yes Nokama everything's wrong the Toa, me, the Island, the enemies, My life.. " "No" Gali said, "Good, Maku and Huki are setting out to Onu-Koro to aid the cleanup from the Rahkshi And need help with the boat, Huki wants to make sure that its Waterproof,' Nokama said Then it clicked, The Rahkshi, The Toa had never Truly defeated the Rahkshi they had disappeared With Takuanuva in that blinding blaze of light, did Takua Truly defeat the Rahkshi or did the get weakened and went into hiding. Gali made a mental note to ask the other Toa if the have had the same kind of recurrent dream. "Gali is there anything wrong?" Maku said. Gali stopped and looked Maku was staring at her and huki was sitting nervously in the boat, Nokama was talking to Notu muttering something about 'Ko-koro gate" and "Nui prophesies" Gali looked up at the morning sun and smiled. The beautiful music of Ga- Koro played, and the waters danced. She was with the Water, She was home. There was No Darkness here. Gali jumped into the water and swam, To her surprise Maku did to, The decided to have a diving contest no mask powers allowed. She was the free Toa of water. Nimble among the waves. And strangely she wished Tahu was there but she did not know why.  
  
End of Part I  
Part II  
  
Tahu was in the familiar area of beach walking. The Darkness fell on the whole place. Pillars of darkness sprouted from the ground and then, "There is no reason to be afraid Tahu..." Tahu turned around and saw the image that had haunted his dreams since that fateful day under Kini-Nui. " You can join me." The huge mass of mechanical welding the axe looked down. "Step into the darkness" It, said Tahu stood up "NO" "No?" It said, "Well perhaps they will" It waved its hand and 5 figures appeared blue, green, black, white, and brown. Tahu's eyes widened, he drew his swords and jumped at the beast. "NEVER!!!" Tahu got ready to cut it into oblivion. "MAKUTA!!!!!!!!!!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA" the beast laughed insanely. Then Tahu Cut Makuta Cleanly in Half. Makuta's top half landed on the ground but strangely its eyes didn't go out. "You think you've won, you have no idea!" Makuta's hand raised "DIE!" Tahu looked at the other Toa, seemed as if they were benign tortured. Then quietly the all fell limp on the ground, Gali lingered for a moment and Muttered "Tahu..you..you failed us " "No!" Tahu ran to Gali and caught her in his arms "tah-" She fell limp into his arms. "NO!" "You see Toa. Love, friendship, emotion These things are useless" Makuta said. "Your wrong.YOUR WRONG!!" Tahu yelled "Tahu, Tahu?"  
  
"Huh what? " Tahu said sleepily "The Turaga wants you" Jala said  
  
End of part II  
  
Part III  
  
Tahu walked into Vakama's hut. "Please sit down Tahu." Vakama said "Jala you may return to your post" Jala look startled, he had been in all of the meetings Vakama had with Tahu. "Yes sir" Jala said and then looked at Tahu And bowed is head "Turaga" Then Jala left and closed the door. "Tahu I have something to tell you." Vakama turned to the fire " Have you ever really comprehended what will happen when the Toa finally triumph and peace returns?" Tahu though for am moment " I've never really thought about it at all, we have never had a long moment of peace on this island, I've just assumed that there will be no need for fighting anymore and we the Toa will be able to settle down in the villages and never live in fear of another enemy." Tahu stated. Vakama sighed "I see" Vakama looked into the fire more deeply now. "Tahu I just received word from the other villages." Vakama turned to Tahu "The astrologers say, the red star has dissapered and in its place six sapphire blue stars hovering in perfect alignment over the six villages night and day." Tahu listened more closely "What does it mean Vakama?" Tahu said Vakama looked at the fire again " Something I have feared since before I can remember." Vakama looked at Tahu his eyes looked as if he was about to say that someone had died " Tahu when I was born I was immediately chosen to be the Turaga of this village. My body and mind were infused from the great beings with vast knowledge of the past present and future. Along with my Firestaff I was given a special Item. This item was given to me in the case that the six great heroes were summoned and the final battle ensued. The prophesy in the sky has told me that that day has come" Tahu sat there rethinking the shocking stories that were just given to him when Vakama walked over to a small hollowed out rock that Tahu assumed was a safe for the Turaga. Vakama pulled out a large red jewel and walked over to Tahu and handed it to him. The second it touched his hand the jewel began to glow brilliantly. "What is it Turaga?" Tahu asked as he guarded his eyes from the jewels bright glow. Then the jewel started to levitate in mid air. It attached to Tahu's chest armor and thin the jewel went out. "This is the jewel of fire Probably the other Turaga are giving jewels to their Toa and telling them this by now, I have guarded this secret for many years but as I see it is time to tell you." "Tell me what?" Tahu asked "These jewels will give power beyond your comprehension to your allies and your self, .At a price " Vakama said grimly "What price" Tahu said  
  
"At the cost of one of your allies life...."  
  
End of Part III  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Part I Tahu Toa of fire walked out of the hut mind racing about the things he had just heard. "Tahu you must not speak of what I have said to anyone not even the other Toa , Makuta has a many spies around, even some of the villagers. If this information was to fall into the wrong hands it would be catastrophic!" Vakama had said. Tahu looked down at the beautiful jewel on his chest. "So one of the Toa has to die. This is a grim task indeed, What if it's me? What if its Gali, What if its Kopaka. Or maybe its not one of the Toa but one of the villagers Jala,Huki,Maku the list goes on and on of people that have helped the Toa in the past. A grim Task indeed." Tahu thought to himself . "Vakama How does this work?" Tahu had asked Vakama answered "Tahu If a Friend of yours dies what do you feel? "Sadness I suppose." Tahu said Vakama had looked at him in the mystic way that Turaga had become known for. "True ,True But what if it was at the hand of someone you despise such as Makuta or the Bahrag" Tahu thought for a moment " Anger" Tahu said "Yes anger, Anger directed at the source of the it. And what would you do if this kind of thing happened" Tahu looked Vakama in the eyes and said " I would do everything I could to eradicate it from existence." "Yes well this jewel helps you do that. As your anger for the death of your friends grows so will your power and that power will also be directed at your allies so that you and the other Toa can vanquish this foe." Tahu's mind started going back to the present and focused on what was unfolding at the moment.  
  
"Toa Tahu a visitor from the waters of Naho bay!" one of the Tohunga said. "Gali?" Tahu said under his breath. Tahu Ran to the still opening gates and saw her. She looked like a fish out of water she was disoriented and stumbling. "Gali!" Tahu ran to her and helped her up and they walked into Ta-koro  
  
End of Part I  
  
Part II  
"You see Toa love, friendship, emotion these things are useless."  
  
"What did he mean?" "unnnggghhh" Gali stirred "Gali?" Tahu said Gali barley opened her eyes. "tahu.." "Gali you need rest" tahu said. Then Tahu saw it there was a blue pearl on Gali's chest armor, much different from his quartz like jewel. Tahu said to himself not to mention the jewels. A few Hours later Tahu accompanied by a food tray carrying Ussal Crab went to Gali's hut. Gali was sitting up in the bed. " Gali are you okay?" Tahu asked "Yes I'm fine ,I just don't venture to Ta-koro that often, the heat gets to me." Gali answered dizzily "Tahu I have something important I need to tell you. Tahu looked at Gali "Right ,off you go now" Tahu said to the Ussal Crab .the crab looked at Tahu and the scuttled out. Tahu couldn't rule out that Makuta had found a spy even in a little crab. "Tahu ive been having dreams lately , Strange prophetic dreams. I want to know Tahu have you been having strange recurrent dreams also?" "Tahu thought a moment "Yes, Gali I think they mean something, Something that's coming really fast."  
  
End of part II  
Part III  
  
"The Rahkshi!" Pohatu yelled. Takuanuva stood up in his newly transformed body and drew is Light swords. "Well time to again show Makuta whose boss." Takua said. The Toa ran to Kini-Nui and found the Rahkshi. But these weren't the monsters they had fought before No, These were brand new and much more powerful. They were wearing Gold Kratta and looked taller and buffed up. Onua glared at their new foes "How can we stop these things, Their too powerful I..I can fell it standing here!" Tahu looked at the monstrosities and drew his swords. "I don't care how powerful they are" Tahu then ran toward the Rahkshi "You don't scare MEEEE!!!" "Tahu look out!" Gali cried "DIEEE TRATORRR!!" The red Rahkshi said and waved his Spear then a wall of fire erupted from the ground and threw Tahu back "Tahu!!" Gali yelled "Well I guess should enter the fight" Lewa said . That other Toa nodded and all 7 jumped at the Rahkshi . "YOOUL NEVAAR WIN" the green Rahkshi said "Oh yeah? well take this!!" Takua said as he blew the green one back with an energy blast. Then the green Rahkshi got up and drew its spear as if it was unscathed. Lewa was swiping madly at the red Rahkshi but ever hit missed as if the Rahkshi was not even there. Tahu who was still injured tried valiantly to hit the black one but his strokes too also missed every time. Takua looked at the battle Lewa was badly injured and Gali was trying to dodge the blows from the white one with little success. The Rahkshi had surrounded them. Takua knew what he had to do. "Guys I want you to use the Kakama an run away as fast as you can, I will hold them off." Takua said "But what will you do?" Gali asked "I have a plan that will get them. But I might not make it back." Takua answered "But Takua wh-." "Listen Gali" Takua cut her off "If I don't act now were all dead. I've lived my life and realized my dreams. I became a Toa, I stood alongside you, I fought with you, and I had a hand in saving Mata-nui. But I want you to live." "Takua" Onua said 'NOW GO!!" Takuanuva yelled and all of the Toa changed to their Kakama and speed of. Gali stood there at for a moment looking at Takua "Know that there is a Bond between us chronicler" Gali said softly "As we step into the heart of darkness know that this bond can never break." Takua finished. Gali sped off. "Ok weirdoes with a speech impediment. There's devil to pay" "NOO MORE TALLLK TAKINNGGG FIGHT NOWW!!!" The green one said. Takua slammed his swords into the ground and began to give of blinding light. The Toa were on a cliff when they saw this. "What's he doing?" Lewa said Kopaka put his hand on Lewa's shoulder. "He is dying the way a great warrior would want to die, For the sake of his friends."  
  
"That was the way It had happened" Kopaka said to the Tohunga "That is the story of the Toa of Light."  
  
End of Part III  
Chapter 3  
  
Part I  
  
Maku and Huki were walking down the dirt path in Po-Wahi. "Ugh how you stand this is beyond me." Maku said. Huki looked at Maku. Maku looked like she had been walking all day (Yet they had only been out a few hours) but on the other hand Huki looked like he was up and ready to take on a squad of Bohrok. "Oh come on you've been this way before what makes you so tired?" "The road to Onu-koro is longer than the road to your village." Maku said "But I fell great!" Huki said. "Easy for . You to say this is your natural element." Maku said breathlessly "Sorry Just try to keep going" Huki said Maku Started to swerve "Huki.Uhhhhh" Maku fell down and Fainted "Maku!" Huki exclaimed "Tired...Rest.too.hot" Maku said sleepily "Here I'll carry you on my back" Huki said. "That..Would be..nice" Maku stammered. Maku climbed on Huki Back and Huki speed of using his Kakama the rest of the Way.  
  
End of Part I  
  
Part II  
  
Gali was walking on the beach near Ga-Koro there was no sign of anything or anyone. "What? Where is everybody?" she couldn't hear any thing or any one. Then a gentle ting sound. And then a female voice sung in a quiet tone "sound the chimes and we all die" "What?" Gali said, "sound the chimes and we all die" "What is this?" Gali looked around for the source of the song "Sound the chimes and we all die" It was coming from Ga-Koro. Gali ran to the village but found no one. "Sound the chimes and we all die" Gali looked around for the source and saw a pillar of Darkness. She ran to the pillar of darkness and looked at the strange vision. "Sound the chimes and we all die." It was a Ga Koran Matoran sounding a chime and sang the beautiful song.the Darkness around her was too much for Gali to identify her. The darkness enveloped her until I completely shrouded her .The last thing she heard was a gentle ting.  
  
Gali? Gali! " Gali woke up in the Ta-koroan inn room. Vakama was standing over her. "Gali what happened?" "I had another dream" Gali said "A dream eh? Well tell me all about it." Something was coming very fast indeed  
  
End of Part II  
  
Part III  
  
"Healing waters, Healing waters Solace flows Through the river of forgiveness to my soul Oh, I need you Healing waters" The song Gali Had sung to Kopaka when she had her bad injury with the Levhak acid, The song Nokama Had taught her to sing when ever she felt lonely. "Pour over me water to clean all my intentions baptizing streams I swim in the freedom of redemption floating on the sea of purity knowing I can dive n the love that rescues me." She heard clapping in the distance. "Bravo!" It was Kotu. "That was very good Gali maybe I could include you in my Band in a solo with that Voice" Kotu had been Trying to form a band with Maku, Halhi, Lihi, and herself but it had been hard to keep the band in one place at one time. Lihi was always sneaking of to see Hafu like Maku used to do, Halhi locked herself in her hut when she was mad a Jala for never coming to see her and the, and the Turaga had paired up Maku surprisingly with Huki so she Wasn't Around often. Kotu on the other hand tried to keep busy, but Gali knew why. It was about Takua. Since the Toa of Light had gone out in a Great blaze of light Kotu had been busy. That was here way of dealing with grief. She had really cared for Takua. "Gali?" Kotu said "Huh?" There Gali was, trailing of in deep thought again oh well. "Gali do think you could sing solo in my band?" Kotu asked "Me a singer? I never thought about it. Ok Draw up the Plans!" Gali smiled happily 'Ok! Ill go tell Halhi ,if she'll ever come out of her hut again" Kotu Laughed ,Gali giggled also "Ok call me if you need any thing" "I will" Kotu said "Wow having a Toa in the Band will really bring us together !" Gali Smiled. Together...That's a Word this island needs to use more often...Together.  
  
end of Part III (Thanks to GaliGee for the Song and the Ga-Koro girls and their relationships and thanks to Deadly Kanohi for his support!)  
  
End of Part III  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Part I  
  
"Tahu Are you ok?" Jala asked "Oh, What? Oh hi Jala." Tahu said looking at the Quartz like crystal on his chest plate. "Jala do you think you have Feelings for someone but when you try to express them you really mess up?" Jala looked at Tahu puzzled "Well yes .I guess all of us have that feeling. Especial when we are in Ga Koro " Jala smiled a Laughed 'Tahu Looked at Jala Laughed also. 'Yes well I know that." They both laughed allittle and quieted down. "Well Jala What I mean is: I have had a few dreams and in it was Gali. But these are not the normal dreams that Gali is in. I'm having prophetic dreams." Jala looked at Tahu " What do these dreams tell you?" Tahu looked at the little Matoran "Jala. Gali has told me before that we are the Six who share one destiny. We form a Perfect hexagon of Power, and for one point to move closer to another would break that Bond. I have always been convinced that I have the Destiny to share with Gali. But the Turaga Tell me not to Break the bond of Brotherhood we Toa Form." "But My dreams tell me different" Jala looked at Tahu "Tahu Remember I'm no Turaga. I can't give you a straight answer that you seek but I can give you this advice that you have probably heard before and is Very important in a leadership role. Go With Your Gut." Tahu looked at the little Matoran. Ever since he had made it to The Island he had never seen the Matoran give him good advice. Just as Pohatu said "In Truth it is said that great power can be found in small packages" That Day at Kini nui . so long ago...  
  
End of Part I 


End file.
